bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Savage-Darkus
HI What's up? Drakusgal231 20:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Please do not add fan art to articles, and do not reveal your full name. It violates the Bakugan Wiki: Privacy Policy. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 21:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. Also, sign like this ~~~~ so people know who posted on their talk page. If you want an awesome signature like mine, I will teach you. If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 23:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 Please do not revive blogs that are 14 days old. (don't comment on them) [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Please make sure all pictures added to articles are in line with the standards. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1 for adding incorrect categories. Re:Q How I act like one, then? And I was admin before.--Rhivana|[[User Talk:Rhivana|''I don't know,]][[User:Rhivana/Blog|'' but I love Darkus now.]] 05:45, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning uno for adding Low quality pics. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:51, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Hello, I absolutely have no clue what you are talking about. I believe I know the difference between Verias and Taylean so why you are yelling at me for that - I dont' know and I certainly did not put it up any pictures on that. And second, I have not given Aquos rules any warnings at all - I may have given one when I was a temporary admin but that was during the summer. So, I don't know why you are angry but these accusations are ridiculous.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:06, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Block 5th warning for harrassment. See you in 3 days. I'm living for my dying wish. 02:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you think MLP Season 2 has gone off a good start so far? Yes No Maybe 20% Cooler CHAOS COMES WITH CHOCOLATE RAIN Just copy that and replace the choices with your choice. you can change the poll =_= [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Take down your recent blog, please. 'Take down your blog. It's rude to AR and his friends'. Artem - ''The day'' [[User blog:Artemisblossom|''has fallen.]] 19:36, October 6, 2011 (UTC) err um...The heck is that place? I don't even know what that place is. I stay here. Bakugan wiki. Thus my other wiki. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:38, October 8, 2011 (UTC) k. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 09:07, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bakupedia wiki Dude relax! I was kidding! But seriously, I would never leave this wiki. No offence. I'm living for my dying wish. 13:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) AOH's Talk Page. Since AOH is gone, I will reply for him as his ambassador. 1. He is only leaving for a short while. 2. Put this code in. Where it says (yourtextgoeshere) delete that and put what you want. Also, change the hex codes to whatever you like. (the things that say #36581or whatever) Also, instead of User:Ghgt99 etc... put User:Savage-Darkus etc... Here is the code. (yourtextgoeshere) ] (yourtextgoeshere) (yourtextgoeshere) I'm living for my dying wish. 21:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I can make one for you. You make a page. e.x Template:Savage-Darkus Sig MAKE SURE IT SAYS TEMPLATE:! I'm living for my dying wish. 21:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Heh sure. I'm living for my dying wish. 22:02, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ExCUSE me? Delete info? All I did was fix a link. Tonight, I start the fire. Tonight, I BREAK AWAY! 23:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Really? I can´t upload pictures of people despite they are the voice actors? SakuraMiya (talk) 00:04, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Warning plus block Third warning for harassment. Even vandals get some respect, don't go calling them names and cursing them. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 23:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Uh yeah, he's my boyfriend. ♫'Demiser♫ 05:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning On your header, it contains two words that are not allowed on the Wiki. It was also on your blog. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'''DQ13]] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 13:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC)